


Wolf At Home

by fruiteacakechan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beast Mode Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, But it kinda is, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Human! Kageyama, IwaKage - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Large Cock, Lemon, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio's Parents, OOC?, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Swearing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Werewolf! Iwaizumi, What Was I Thinking?, beastiality, but its not hell, but not really, i love them, i think..?, iwakage endgame, iwakage gives me life, no beta we die like men, only once though, rarepair hell, send help, stan iwakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruiteacakechan/pseuds/fruiteacakechan
Summary: Iwaizumi's a werewolf and Kageyama's a human who wants to try something new.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 307





	Wolf At Home

**Author's Note:**

> @fruiteacakechan on instagram <3
> 
> Hello there!
> 
> A little disclaimer;
> 
> ✵I do NOT own any of the Haikyuu!! characters in this story. Credits goes to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> ✵Story is self-indulgent; written for my satisfaction. This IS a Fanfiction. I needed an outlet to release my pent up smut ideas...
> 
> ✵ Constructive criticism is accepted. All hate will be ignored teheee ;))
> 
> This is my first story so please be kind... plisss. Honestly, I feel dirty... but like who cares hgsgshjshgsjsghjgs. I should go and bleach my eyes and brain. That's all. I hope you enjoy the short story ;*

"Hajime."

The alpha hums, not looking up from his notes and computer. "Yeah baby?"

"Uh," Kageyama says, coming to stand behind him and wrap his hand around the Alpha's neck. "I want to try something but... I don't think you'll like the idea of it. Hear me out though... please..." Kageyama words slowly coming to a mumble as he finishes his sentence.

Iwaizumi frowns, putting his pencil down and tipping his head back to look at the human. "Uh, o-okay?"

Kageyama bites down on his lip, hands coming down to brush through Iwaizumi's untamed hair. He needs a trim, he notes. "You know how uh, you can turn into a wolf...? Sometimes...?" Iwaizumi nods, eyes narrowed. "I was thinking we could try something new."

"New like... what?"

"Do you think..." Kageyama pauses, cheeks red. "You could uh..., f- fu- fuck me? As a- a wolf?" Iwaizumi blankly stares up at him, shocked. "Just!" Kageyama hurriedly says, waving his hands, "Just to try it. I was thinking, it'd be interesting. Maybe."

"You know that's really dangerous," Iwaizumi says, frown deepening. "I could really hurt you."

Kageyama nods. "I know. I'm still- still interested. I want to."

"Let me think about it," Iwaizumi finally says, leaning his head against Kageyama's stomach. "And then I'll let you know."

"Okay," Kageyama whispers, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. "Okay."

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

A full week passes before Iwaizumi gives him an answer. He's not expecting it, just stepping out of the shower to see Iwaizumi sitting on the bed looking at him.

"Let's do it."

"Hmm?" Kageyama rubs the towel through his hair. "Do what?"

"Fuck you while I'm shifted."

Kageyama almost trips over nothing. "You- you will? Are you sure? Fuck." He tries not to let the excitement bleed through his voice, but of course Iwaizumi catches it and laughs.

"Yeah. Only if I can prep you really well first and it's nowhere near the full moon. Sure."

Kageyama lunges forward, falling into Iwaizumi's lap and straddling him. "Thank fuck. I wasn't sure if you'd say yes or not. Can we do it now?"

He holds onto his waist and laughs. "Not tonight, baby. Full moon is in a couple days and I already told you no can do. We can regular fuck like usual if you want though."

Kageyama grins, and pulls Iwaizumi's shirt off. "Fine."

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

The full moon comes and goes and Iwaizumi spends it at Daichi's as he always does, still too nervous to be around Kageyama when he's that unstable, even though Kageyama keeps trying to get him to stay. Daichi's the one who found him though, so it makes sense that Iwaizumi trusts him.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

The days crawl past and Kageyama gets more and more antsy. He thinks Iwaizumi can tell and isn't sure if the wolf is doing it just to be a dick or if he sincerely isn't ready yet. But after another week he's fed up with waking with morning wood and having to jerk off in the shower so he doesn't come in his pants like a teenager.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Hajime," he whines during breakfast. "Hajime."

"Yeah baby?" Iwaizumi says through a sip of his daily dose of strong caffeine. "What's up?"

"It's a half-moon today, right?" Kageyama says, casually sauntering to his side and running his fingers along his boyfriend's thick arms packed with muscles. "Pretty far from the full moon."

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows and then puts his cup down. "It is baby. Do you have plans tomorrow?"

The other shakes his head. "Nope. None."

"Good."

Kageyama practically vibrates with excitement the entire morning, stealing glances at Iwaizumi from across the table. He probably should be embarrassed that he's already getting aroused and nothing has even happened yet. But he's not.

The wolf's face and posture are neutral, even so Kageyama can tell he's restless by the slight bouncing of his leg beneath the table. They've never, ever tried anything like this. Not like their sex life is vanilla, but this... this toes the line of immorality and taboo, pure sinful. Kageyama wonders briefly what his strict Catholic parents would think of him getting fucked by a wolf considering they didn't take it too well when they found out he was dating Iwaizumi, and decides he doesn't give a fuck.

As soon as Iwaizumi puts his dishes down in the sink, Kageyama approaches him, slinging his arms around the taller's neck. "Hajime," he whispers, leaning in. Iwaizumi's eyes are focused on his face, dark and glinting, a tone of red seeping through the irises. "Will you fuck me now?" He brushes his lips along Iwaizumi's jaw, satisfied when the action draws shivers from the other.

"Bedroom," is all Iwaizumi says, a low growl slipping from this throat. Kageyama nods, backing away after pressing a kiss to his lips, and heads to their room. He hesitates in the doorway, debating what to do.

He fishes the box out from the bottom of the closet and peels the top off, sitting back on his heels. He dips his fingers in and sorts through silk and lace, picking apart strings and loops. He catches onto a pair of navy mesh and lace panties and a matching pair of garters to contrast his untainted skin, opting to forgo stockings. He figures that none of the lingerie will make it through the night.

The material is smooth against his legs when he strips and pulls the panties up his legs, affixing the garters to the bottom. They hug his thighs and are guaranteed to leave indents in his skin. He glances at himself in the mirror, wondering what his body will look like when they're done, if there will be any smooth, pale skin left untouched or if it will all be covered in bruises and scratches.

Iwaizumi knocks on the door frame only moments after Kageyama has sat down on the bed. He shrugs off his jacket and undoes his shirt, tossing them off to the side. Kageyama swallows hard, eyes tracking his movements. He's not scared, not really. He trusts Iwaizumi with his life. But his heart is still pounding in his chest and his breath catches in his throat when Iwaizumi finishes undressing, pushing the desk out of the way and making space in the middle of the floor. He eyes Kageyama, coming over to the bed and back Kageyama up against the pillows.

"Look at you," he says lowly, hands resting on Kageyama's thighs. "Gorgeous." He stares at the human for another moment before sighing. "Unfortunately, the underwear will have to come off."

"Can I blow you first?"

Iwaizumi grins. "Sure, Kitten. Anything you want."

Kageyama, blushing at the pet name finding himself more aroused, sits up and readjusts, nudging Iwaizumi's legs apart so he can settle between them, and presses his lips to the juncture between his hip and thigh. Iwaizumi rests his hand on Kageyama's head, guiding him towards his half-hard cock.

His cock is big on a normal day, and Kageyama can't wait to see the difference when he's shifted. He's only seen Iwaizumi as a wolf a handful of times, usually by accident or coincidence. He's huge, covered in dark brown fur, and as tall as Kageyama's shoulders. Kageyama shivers again before taking the head of Iwaizumi's cock into his mouth.

It has taken him a lot of practice to figure out how to suck Iwaizumi's cock. Kageyama didn't have much of a gag reflex before they started dating, but he's certainly trained himself out of it now. Even so he only makes it about three quarters of the way down before he has to stop, throat constricting around the hard shaft. Iwaizumi groans, fingers threaded through Kageyama's hair.

Kageyama pulls off as soon as Iwaizumi is fully hard, wiping his mouth off and grinning. The wolf laughs and edges him backwards, pushing until Kageyama falls back against the pillows and caging him in, leaning down to kiss him. Kageyama wraps his arms over Iwaizumi's shoulders, flicking his tongue at the seam of his lips.

The lube is sitting on the table in easy reach when Iwaizumi breaks away to grab it, sitting back on his heels. His mouth twists when he looks back at Kageyama and then he sighs. "The underwear is gonna have to go now."

Kageyama lifts his hips to let Iwaizumi pull the silk off, pouting. "Are you sure? You could probably figure something out, right?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi says dryly, "I could fist you through the fabric." He slides the underwear down, tossing it across the room. "That'd probably be fine."

Kageyama sighs dramatically, relaxing and letting his legs fall open. "You have a point. Fine. Can the garters stay?"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee they'll be in one piece by the end of the night. My uh... claws? Are pretty sharp," Iwaizumi says, coating his fingers in lube. "Are you sure you're okay with this? You know-"

Kageyama puts a finger to Iwaizumi's mouth. "I know. It's okay. I don't mind some scratches, and you leave enough bruises as a human. We have plenty of band aids in the bathroom, and I know you'll stop if it goes too far." Iwaizumi frowns but Kageyama doesn't let him say anything. "I promise. I know what I'm getting into."

Iwaizumi nods hesitantly, two digits pressing at Kageyama's entrance. "Okay. But you have to let me know if it's too much." Kageyama pushes back against his hand, moaning when the fingers sink into him, stretching the muscles. Iwaizumi's eyes flick between Kageyama's face and ass, steadily easing them further in.

The pace that Iwaizumi sets is steady and deliberate, adding a third finger and barely brushing Kageyama's prostate. He almost considers begging Iwaizumi to properly finger him, press into his walls until he comes.

"Hajime-"

"Shh," Iwaizumi says, a fourth digit pushing in next to the others. "Patience, kitten." Kageyama pouts, glancing down at Iwaizumi who just grins. He edges his thumb in, slowly stretching Kageyama wider. "Still good?"

"Yeah," Kageyama breathes, staring at the ceiling, moaning when Iwaizumi gets the meat of his hand into his entrance. "Oh fuck." This isn't the first time they've done this, but it's still so much when they do. Iwaizumi carefully curls his fingers, stroking over Kageyama's prostate.

"Gonna fuck you in every single room, kitten, so everywhere you go you'll be reminded how much of a dirty little slut you are," Iwaizumi whispers, a feral grin pulling at his lips, as the tips of his fingers gently rubs at Kageyama's bundle of nerves.

"Please, please Alpha!" Kageyama begs, whimpers escaping his mouth.

It doesn't take long before Kageyama is pushing him away, panting. "Hold- hold on," he gasps. "I don't want to come yet." Iwaizumi pushes his hand in once more and then slowly draws it out, groaning at the sight of his hole clenching around nothing. He rubs a finger over it, dipping in shallowly just to see Kageyama shudder.

He climbs off the bed, standing in the center of the room awkwardly for a second. Kageyama sits up, scooting over to the edge, and grins. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but smiles, stretching his arms above his head and then glances back at Kageyama before he starts to shift.

Kageyama's mouth drops open unintentionally as Iwaizumi's legs start to morph and he falls forward, fur sprouting from his skin and face contorting into a muzzle. Ears spring up from his head, tall and pointed, and his fingers curl into paws, dropping to the floor. The transformation takes less than a minute.

The wolf now standing where Iwaizumi was, is as big as Kageyama remembers him, maybe even bigger close up. The fur covering him is dark chocolate brown, thick and soft to touch when Kageyama finally reaches out. He strokes down Iwaizumi's back, tangling his fingers in it. The werewolf shakes himself lightly, bumping into Kageyama hand, and then sitting down, leaving space in front of him.

The wood is cool when Kageyama gets onto the floor, crossing his legs and staring up at Iwaizumi's face. His tail thumps against the ground and Kageyama laughs, even though his heart is hammering against his ribs. Iwaizumi leans forward and licks a stripe up Kageyama's cheek, tongue rough and warm against his face.

He must know that Kageyama needs a minute to get more comfortable with a giant wolf sitting in front of him because he doesn't do anything more than look back at him, big brown eyes trained on Kageyama. After a couple of minutes Kageyama takes a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay. You're a- you're a wolf. Uh, okay. That's fine. I asked for this." He hesitates before rolling over onto his stomach, stamping down the embarrassment that almost makes him want to turn back over and call it all off. He doesn't. His voice is muffled by his arm in front of his face. "Um, how does... wait, you can't answer me, can you? Fuck."

Iwaizumi moves, getting him up on his hands and knees. Kageyama looks over his shoulder, shivering at the sight of the towering wolf behind him. He ducks his head back down, eyes closed, and nods shakily. "Okay. Let's- do it."

His entire body goes rigid when he feels Iwaizumi near him, can smell it in the air, see its looming shadow in the glow of the sun. Kageyama's body jerks when the wolf snout sniffs at him, hot breath feeling slimy as it falls against Kageyama's bare skin. The snout inches up from his calves, lifting the edge of his robes up as its wet nose travels up along Kageyama's thigh.

Kageyama's ass is left bare as Iwaizumi sniffs between his cheeks. He shivers involuntarily, unwilling to even breathe.

A growl rumbles through the wolf, its breathing heavy and offensive. Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut, fingers curling into fists and he has to stifle the whimper that escapes him, nerves clutching him in its grip. Behind him, the wolf inches closer, big paws settling on either side of Kageyama's body as it continues to sniff, nose digging between Kageyama's cheeks, and then Kageyama's heart slams against his ribs, a wet, slobbery tongue licking up along the cleft of his ass.

The wolf sniffing its way up Kageyama's back. Kageyama feels its velvety fur rub against his skin as he steps forward. It's huge, engulfing Kageyama's entire body and he lies under it, sucking in short, shaky breaths.

When its snout finally reaches Kageyama's neck, he stills, swallowing down his nervousness. He can hear its ragged breathing, growl rumbling right by his ear. It's slobbering, drool falling against Kageyama's shoulder, wet and slimy.

For a moment, it grinds its cock against Kageyama's ass insistently, letting out a pleased growl, before letting its cock slip under between Kageyama's thighs.

The cock seems to be getting bigger and bigger.

Kageyama can't breathe, head hanging and he's unable to open his eyes, the cock rubbing against his body. It's massive, he thinks its easily the size of his arm, maybe even bigger, and he can't — he can't take that thing inside of himself.

His claws click on the wood floor as Iwaizumi adjusts, legs pressing against Kageyama's hips. The feeling of fur on his bare skin is different from anything Kageyama has ever felt before. Iwaizumi's cock slides between his cheeks, head briefly catching on his still gaping hole.

"Oh- fuck," Kageyama whispers. Kageyama feels the wolf's cock push into him, fat cock-head piercing him open and he gasps bodily, eyes shooting open. The wolf makes a little huffing sound and then moves until he can press his cock against Kageyama's entrance. He fully mounts him, slowly pushing in and Kageyama gasps. "Oh my god- " He can feel how tense Iwaizumi is, struggling not to kick forward like all his instincts are probably telling him to. He takes a deep breath and then shakily nods. "Okay. I'm okay. Keep going." Iwaizumi grunts and inches in. Kageyama regrets not trying to look at his cock before letting him stick it in his ass because it feels like it just keeps going and keeps getting thicker. It's heavy and hot and Kageyama shudders, head falling to rest on the floor. Iwaizumi licks his neck, tongue rough and scratchy.

His knees rub against the wood when Iwaizumi finally bottoms out, balls pressed against Kageyama's ass, panting in his ear. Kageyama blinks tears away, focusing on relaxing, but tightens up as soon as he glances down. His belly is distended, a blunt shape pushing the skin out. He belatedly realizes that it's Iwaizumi's cock, so deep inside him that it's pressing against his stomach. Kageyama has never felt so full, the outline of the alpha's cock carved into his belly.

"Holy shit," he groans, reaching a hand down to lightly graze over the bump, and Iwaizumi quietly growls, hips kicking forward. "Oh my god-"

He can see everything, barely has a moment to let what's happening sink in before his alpha is pulling back out to thrust back in. The force of Iwaizumi's thrusts makes him dizzy, head spinning. It's more force than human-form Iwaizumi has ever used, shoving him further and further until his entire chest drops to the floor, unable to hold himself up. He lets out a garbled moan. Kageyama's so hard it hurts but he can't get a hand beneath himself to jerk off, and instead just limply takes it. The alpha snarls and snatches away Kageyama's hand away. Thrusting even harder, if it's possible.

Kageyama's pushed forward every time Iwaizumi slams into him, knees rubbing painfully against the floor, hands barely able to keep him upright. A paw grabs Kageyama yanking the up, lifting Kageyama upwards and he's left hanging on the wolf's cock like some kind of rag doll.

"O- Oh f- ff- fuck! Alpha! Ngh- aah!" Kageyama sobs, whimpering with every thrust into him. "S- so full!" Kageyama cries out, words slurring and he can't see straight, vision blurring. Iwaizumi just continues, fucks into him harder and it burns deliciously, how stretched out he feels. It's like he has no room left inside his body for air, everything rearranged to accommodate the wolf's massive cock. Kageyama drools slowly making its way down his chin and neck.

With every thrust into Kageyama, the alpha's cock protrudes against Kageyama's belly, leaving him gasping and whining, wishing he could get away. His feet are still bound to the floor, Iwaizumi's fur brushing against Kageyama's skin as he holds him closer to his body. Kageyama's little cock bouncing in the air as he's fucked. He shivers through his sobs when the wolf's breath lands hot and heavy against his neck, tongue lapping at his skin.

Kageyama's hands grips Iwaizumi's paw, sobs turning into hiccups and everything feels so surreal he doesn't even comprehend what's happening to him anymore. Pleasure mixes in with the pain, and he finds himself digging his nails into the wolf as it slams into him. His cock throbs between his legs and Kageyama couldn't care for a second to feel ashamed, crying out his moan harder.

"Ngh- nnghhh! Aah- ah- ah! Alpha! Fuck! Yes!"

Kageyama chants 'fuck me' and 'harder alpha' like a mantra.

The wolf's other paw grips him by the thigh, claws slightly digging into the skin drawing trickles of blood, long soft fur brushing against his balls as it hikes up Kageyama's leg to fuck into him a little easier. Kageyama's leaking precum, his head hanging in the air as he watches the wolf's cock protrude against his stomach with every thrust in.

When he comes, unable to hold back the hot pulse of pleasure choking on his saliva, Kageyama cries out,. "Aaaah!"

His insides tighten, still crying and whimpering. His tears wet on his face. Cum splattered on himself and drips onto the floor, his cock spent. Iwaizumi howls, grinding his cock into Kageyama.

Iwaizumi pushes him back down, cock pulling out as Kageyama's arms bracket his fall. The wolf fucks right back into him even harder, balls slapping against Kageyama's ass. He's shoved forward, knees almost giving out from under him.

"Oh shit! Hnghhh! Alpha! Sensitive...nghh! Fuck!"

Hearing what Kageyama moaned, Iwaizumi pistons into him. Paws coming to Kageyama's sides, claws scratching and digging onto his skin drawing blood dribbling lightly.

Iwaizumi's cock is pressed right against his prostate, still stretching his stomach out. There isn't much rhythm to his movements anymore, rutting into Kageyama, and it gets more frantic as he gets closer to coming. The wolf pants and growls lowly in Kageyama's ear, front paws tightening on his torso. Kageyama can feel his claws drag lightly across his skin, and one of the garters snaps. The elastic drops to the floor and Iwaizumi's teeth clench audibly. Iwaizumi's cock beginning to swell at the base as it continues to fuck Kageyama open. His knot appearing to swell, stretching his hole wide. He whimpers, and Iwaizumi twitches, slowing down, but Kageyama shakes his head. "No- no, no don't stop! don't you fucking dare- Alpha please! Want it! Want it so bad! Please!"

The werewolf grunts. It feels like he's being speared open, a scream ripping itself from Kageyama's throat, his voice cutting out as he feels the base snag on the rim before being shoved inside and he's coming deep inside Kageyama, filling him up with a rush of hot cum. He can still see the head of Iwaizumi's cock pushing against his stomach, and it rounds out as Iwaizumi keeps coming. Kageyama's left gasping, but somehow his body takes it, the knot swelling larger and if he'd thought he'd felt full earlier, this is something else.

Kageyama whines when he feels the first gush of hot cum slosh into him, the wolf groaning above him. Its snout digs into Kageyama's back but it just keeps thrusting into him in short, jerky movements, jostling his body forward. There's no reprieve, the knot swelling at the base of the alpha's cock growing so big it feels like Kageyama's being ripped apart.

He keeps sucking in breath after breath, tears trickling down his face as cum fills him. It's too much, his stomach beginning to ache as the wolf's cock pumps him full. He can see his belly beginning to inflate, his body filling with the alpha's cum. It grows bigger and bigger, Iwaizumi howling and rumbling above him, teeth nipping at Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama shakes, balls drawing up tight and then he cries out, coming all over the what was once clean wood floor, now pooling with cum. Iwaizumi's claws dig into Kageyama's sides and he winces, sagging down to the ground even though they're still tied together by Iwaizumi's knot. The knot prevents the cum from leaking out and Kageyama can feel Iwaizumi twitch occasionally, filling him even more. His stomach is swollen and he groans, turning his head to blearily stare up at Iwaizumi.

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit," Kageyama says, trying to catch his breath. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Iwaizumi glances up at him from between his legs, towel in hand. "So many reasons. I hurt you," he says, gesturing at the small trails of blood down Kageyama's side from claw marks. "It's a mess," he continues, dropping the towel he's holding on top of another one, covered in cum. "And timing, because it's gonna take you a while to recover and I don't want you going anywhere while you're out of commission."

Kageyama sighs. "You didn't hurt me that much. And it wasn't THAT much of a mess. I was content to leave it inside me but you were determined to clean it out. And it's so worth it, all of it."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but gently wipes at his thighs anyway, clearing the rest of the drying cum off of his skin. He reaches for a tin of balm next to the bed and smears some around Kageyama's hole, pushing in just to tease him. "Fine."

Kageyama looks up with a grin, guiding his hands up and down to his boyfriend's chest. "Can we do it again sometime?" he asks, excited, and Iwaizumi sighs, looking down at him.

"I guess. As long as-"

"It's not near the full moon and my schedule is free the next day," Kageyama interrupts with a smile. 

"I know. So... can we pleeeease alpha?"

"Sure." Iwaizumi pulls Kageyama into his arms, leaning back against the pillows. The sun hasn't set yet, covering the room with thin sunlight, but it's definitely darker. He runs a careful finger over Kageyama's side, stroking the sensitive skin. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Kageyama says, leaning onto Iwaizumi's chest. "Stop worrying." He cuddles closer with a hum and closes his eyes. "If you feel the need to make it up to me, can we go to sleep please? I'm tired and worn out."

Iwaizumi chuckles, pressing feathery kisses onto Kageyama's face and neck. "Okay, kitten."


End file.
